Satoru of the Adventurer's Guild
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: In the New World as his true self, Satoru Suzuki rests up in the E-Rantel inn for novice Adventurers with an attractive redhead. Not for the ideologically sensitive and readers focused on kid/family friendly content only.


**Disclaimer: Kugane Maruyama is the true writer of the Overlord light novels that the anime is based off of, I'm just indulging my writing and imaginative skills.**

**[SAG]**

**Satoru of the Adventurer's Guild**

**[SAG]**

The Re-Estize Kingdom's fortress city of E-Rantel was, in Satoru Suzuki's opinion, almost everything a fantasy fan would expect. It had been almost a full week since YGGDRASIL was apparently shutdown and he ended up in a New World with his real life body as well as most of his accumulated Tier Spells, and in spite of all the confusion and concerns that the situation brought with it, Satoru chose to make the most out of his time. Without Nazarick in sight as far as Satoru could tell, he wandered in the Great Forest of Tob for a time before saving a local village and the Kingdom's strongest warrior from raiders and assassins from the neighboring Slane Theocracy. In gratitude, the villagers and warriors paid Satoru in both money and information which came useful for the until then guideless Player into arriving at E-Rantel and registering himself at the local Adventurer's Guild just recently.

Although Satoru was slightly tempted into journeying with the Kingdom's Chief Warrior, Gazef Stronoff, to the nation's capital and personally work for the King like Gazef did, he took Gazef's warning about the local nobility's power squabbles to heart and didn't want to be caught up in the middle, but he did promise his fire-forged comrade to see him when he would eventually be in the Royal Capital of Re-Estize and receive King Ramposa's gratitude. As for Satoru's reason to become an Adventurer, from what he understood in learning about the job, it was a good neutral option in gathering information about his new surroundings and getting paid for it as well. Unfortunately for Satoru's hidden ambitious side, while the Guild Master, Pluton Ainzach, recognized his Magical strength and that he pulled a successful front against the Sunlight Scripture of the Theocracy, the Guild rules forbid Satoru from being granted a ranking above the beginner Copper Plate right away, but he, for the most part, understood as it would've antagonized the Adventurers that registered before him, and didn't mind earning his accomplishments as time went forward.

The inn frequently used for Copper and Iron-ranked Adventurers, on the other hand, was something that Satoru would have needed to be bold towards, at least until he got his Silver Plate or something. One look through the entrance late in the day, and he felt both intimidated and repulsed at how dirty and thuggish almost everything and everyone in it appeared, but he was able to keep his feelings inside himself and push forward.

'Still, I guess there's at least one saving grace.' Satoru internally thought as he looked at the lone woman present. She was a redhead about his age and apparently had her exposure to the sun judging by her skin color as well as the visible muscles to indicate she'd kick his ass in traditional hand to hand combat. Paying no mind to her onlooker, she was more focused on her blue colored potion that she kept smiling at as if she didn't want to let it go anytime soon.

Shrugging at the lack of acknowledgement, Satoru went to the gruff-looking innkeeper and asked for a room and food. While, he knew it was important to find some potential teammates to form a proper Adventurer's Party, Satoru figured he'd have better luck the next day at the Guildhall, considering the duplicitous-looking men and one woman who all didn't appear to be off the same class as he was.

"I should warn you, kid, that you'll be sharing a room with someone around here." The innkeeper told Satoru in a tough tone of voice as he gave him his room key. "It's kind of common in inns like this one when there's more than likely to be a lot of people to frequent here."

Satoru felt the urge to frown but kept his composure and replied. "So long as the guy doesn't give me a hard time, I can sleep easily with that." He then added with some embarrassment. "Uh, not exactly what I meant when I said that."

The innkeeper only smirked in amusement. "Just don't make it too loud, okay, kid?"

"Right." Satoru grimaced at he what he figured was a sick joke.

**[SAG]**

After wrapping things up downstairs, Brita decided to call it a day and head for her room in the inn. While she was told by the old man who ran the place that she was going to share the room with someone, Brita figured that her roommate wouldn't come in for a while which would give her some time to setup a few ground rules.

'I just hope it's a girl.' She commented in her thoughts just as she came to her room door. While Brita was more than capable of handling trouble and had actually camped with her teammates that were all men, she wasn't the kind of woman who would want to end up in something incredibly comprising with someone of the opposite sex.

Unlocking the door with her key, Brita entered and saw her obviously male of a roommate reading a book on the bed at the room's right. Upon seeing Brita, the skinny, black haired man around her age in purple clothes befitting a Magic Caster looked startled and stammered. "What are you doing here?"

'Well, at least he's not a bad looking perv.' Brita figured with a shrug before responding. "I'm supposed to be your roommate."

"Say what?!" The Magic Caster yelped in nervousness. "That old timer didn't mention my roommate being you."

Brita frowned with a glare as she closed the door behind her and moved closer to her roommate on the bed. "And what's wrong with me? I don't think we've met before, anyway."

The guy held up his hands in a placating gesture saying. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just a bit out of my element sharing a room with a lady. I actually saw you downstairs, but you didn't notice me." He then brought himself on his feet and pulled his right arm towards her with a sheepish smile. "My name is Satoru Suzuki, by the way."

Processing what Satoru told her, Brita mentally made a note to talk with the old man about his shenanigans in the future and then adopted a friendlier look as she shook Satoru's hand with her own. "I'm Brita. Sorry I ignored you earlier. I must've been too fixated on my potion."

A bit more relaxed, Satoru replied in good humor. "Yeah, that's what it looked like to me."

Taking a seat on the bed on the left as Satoru did with the one he had already claimed for the night, Brita said. "Yeah, well, it's kind of tricky for low level Adventurers like us to come up with the gold pieces to buy even one of those things. And you never know when you might need them."

"Sounds rough." Satoru commented before adding with a smile. "And smart. It never hurts to be ready for anything."

Brita smiled back in appreciation. "I do what I can." She then gestured to Satoru. "But tell me about yourself, Satoru. You look like you're from the Southern Regions, so you're definitely new to these parts as much as the guild. And don't get me started on your name."

Satoru looked uncertain at that last sentence. "What's wrong with my name?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong with it." Brita quickly said to clear up the misunderstanding. "I just think that your first name has a similar pronunciation to "sorcerer" which plays off your occupation nicely in my opinion."

"Huh." Satoru commented as he thought it over. "I never thought of it like that before." He then smiled. "Sounds fitting indeed."

"No argument there." Brita opinioned with a grin. "Anyway, where you're from?"

Satoru appeared reluctant to answer that question and said instead. "I, uh, kind of prefer to keep some secrets to myself, Brita. It's not you so much as it is me. Besides, I'm not really sure how believable I'd make it sound like."

Brita shrugged with a kind enough smile. "Hey, it's no problem. Lots of people don't play with all the cards right away, after all."

Satoru looked a bit more at ease and said. "Thanks for understanding. You're pretty great, actually."

"Huh?" Brita commented with a blush at Satoru's last sentence which led to the Magic Caster to stammer in embarrassment at what he said.

"Uh, well, I just think you're an understanding, strong-looking, and pretty woman is all I'm saying." Satoru added before getting embarrassed again. "I mean, uh, wow. This just keeps getting worse."

After a moment of silence, Brita showed a warm smile towards Satoru. "You can cast the **Silence **spell over this room, right?" She finally asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'll demonstrate it." Satoru replied as he did just that with his Tier Magic. However, as soon as he was done, the thought then came to him. "Wait, why did I just do that?"

"Because what's going to happen is going to be very good?" Brita guessed with a teasing tone that brought a shiver down Satoru's spine.

Turning to the sound of the Iron Plate Adventurer's voice, Satoru saw that she was on his bed right in front of him. Before he could ask her what she intended to do, Brita then surprised Satoru by kissing him on the lips.

**Sexually Explicit Reading Section Found at Archive of Our Own Only**

**Not for Kid/Family-Friendly Readers**

**Ideologically Sensitive Readers Be Warned**

**[SAG]**

**Because some people are hard to convince to look up my Ko-fi and Pat-reon selves, I decided to make a poll of interesting options for a "lone Satoru" story in the New World of Overlord on my FanFictionNet self instead which you can look up. Wanted to make a Satoru/Brita lemon way back, but it was hard to visualize then, yet thankfully, not when I envisioned this. Expect some more Satoru fanfiction works as time goes by. And we have lots of time until Maruyama gives Overlord a nice enough conclusion followed by the anime people adapting it for the screen. **


End file.
